Seriously, He is Very Innocent
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Fang itu galak, sinis tapi kalau kata Boboiboy sih polos. Terlalu polos sampai tidak tahu kalau Boboiboy susah payah menjaga kewarasannya. Walau gagal... BoiFang. OneShoot


**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dan Fang bukan punya saya. Kalau saya yang punya udah buat mereka jadian kali...**

 **Warning : OOC,Typo, BL, Lemon yang kurang asem, Uke Fang,dan hal lain yang dapat ditemukan.**

 **Rated : MA**

 **Pair : (Always) BoiFang**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nih cokelat panas," Ochobot meletakkan nampannya diatas meja tempat buku-buku yang digunakan dua orang pemuda mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

"Terima kasih Ochobot," ucap keduanya kompak sambil mengambil cokelat itu dengan senang. Mereka meniup sebentar cokelat itu sebelum menyesapnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ochobot sambil menilik kertas-kertas yang telah dicoreti.

"Sedikit lagi," jawab Boboiboy yang diangguki Fang.

"Ya sudah kutinggal dulu," Ochobot berbalik pergi namun kemudian kembali menghadap mereka. "O iya Boboiboy, nanti kalau sudah selesai bantu Atok tutup kedai." Boboiboy mengangguk.

Mereka kembali mengerjakan tugas dengan tenang. Tenang? Ah salah, maksudnya diisi perdebatan yang tak perlu. Setengah jam kemudian tugas itu selesai juga.

"Kau duluan saja ke kamar Fang, aku mau menolong Atok," ucap Boboiboy teringat pesan Ochobot. Fang mengangguk. Memang rencananya ia akan menginap di rumah Boboiboy karena paksaan pemuda itu mengingat tugasnya akan makan waktu lama sampai larut apalagi besok libur.

Dan karena mereka sudah menjadi ehempacarehem sah-sah saja dong kalau Fang menginap di rumahnya.

Fang menyandang tasnya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Boboiboy sedang Boboiboy sendiri keluar rumah berlari ke kedai Atoknya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian ia sudah tiba dirumah lagi, saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Ia menuju kamarnya setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Atoknya. _Fang pasti sudah tidur,_ pikirnya saat memutar kenop pintu. Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi decitan. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kalau Fang benar sudah tidur.

Saat pintu terbuka menampilkan pemandangan kamar tidurnya ia malah membeku di pintu.

Siapa yang tidak membeku kalau melihat pacarnya yang tidur tanpa baju dan hanya memakai boxer? Boboiboy meneguk ludah. _Hell_ , apa sih yang dilakukan Fang? Kenapa ia tidur hanya pakai boxer?

Boboiboy harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga saat ini. Mana wajah tidur Fang manis banget lagi. Damai dan tenang.

Fang melenguh dan bangun, ia duduk sambil mengucek matanya. Persis mirip kucing. Boboiboy jadi membayangkan Fang memakai baju lolita dengan telinga dan ekor kucing. _God_ , pasti imut banget.

"Boboiboy?" tanya Fang dengan nada yang mengantuk. Membuat Boboiboy kembali ke alam nyata.

"Apa aku membangunkan mu?" tanya Boboiboy sambil perlahan menutup pintu. Fang menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau lama sekali sih, aku baring-baring dan ternyata ketiduran." Fang menguap, masih belum sepenuhnya sadar karena dalam tahap mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Sori," Boboiboy mendekat dengan agak canggung. Ia menggaruk kepala sebelum bertanya. "Kenapa kau hanya pakai boxer?"

Fang menatap tubuhnya sendiri seolah baru saja sadar kalau tidak pakai baju. "Oh ini, malam ini panas, walau tadi sebelum tidur aku sudah mandi tetap saja gerah, ya sudah, ku buka saja," Fang mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala tidak sadar kalau itu adalah sikap yang sangat imut.

"Lho Boboiboy," seru Fang kaget, "Kau mimisan."

"Eh?" Boboiboy mengelap hidungnya. Darah sudah mengucur dari hidungnya karena keimutan sang pacar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Fang bangkit bertumpu pada lututnya. Mendekatkan diri pada Boboiboy dengan raut cemas.

Boboiboy mundur selangkah saat tiba-tiba wajah Fang jadi dekat. Oh tuhan, ia pasti sedang diuji dengan disuguhi pemandangan seindah ini. Tubuh _topless_ Fang yang putih.

"Kau sakit?" pertanyaan Fang menyelamatkan Boboiboy dari matanya yang mulai menjelajahi lekuk tubuh Fang.

Boboiboy menggeleng. Ia lalu tertawa canggung, "Tidak, kau lihat tadi aku sehat saja-saja kan? Kurasa karena suhu yang panas, kan mimisan bisa terjadi karena pembuluh kapiler pecah akibat suhu yang panas."

Kok Boboiboy malah ngasih pelajaran Biologi sih?

"Tapi tetap saja, sebaiknya diobati," Fang bersikeras. Seandainya Fang tahu kalau Boboiboy mimisan karena dia.

Boboiboy menggeleng. "Beneran tidak apa-apa, suer deh." Boboiboy berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu.

Fang mendelik padanya. "Beneran?" Boboiboy mengangguk mantap. Fang akhirnya tak memaksa lagi.

"Umm Fang..." Boboiboy menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Fang menatapnya menunggu lanjutan ucapannya. "Kurasa aku tidur di kamar lain saja."

Fang mengerutkan kening dalam. "Lho, kenapa?"

Boboiboy diam sebentar mencari jawaban. Masa dia ngaku mau tidur di kamar lain karena tidak tahan melihat Fang yang tanpa baju sehingga membuat ia ingin segera 'memakannya' saat ini juga?

"Kau kesal padaku?"

"Tentu saja bukan," Boboiboy bingung sendiri jadinya. "Yah kurasa lebih baik begitu saja," jelasnya asal.

Fang menatapnya jengkel. Jawaban Boboiboy sama sekali tidak jelas. Boboiboy berbalik namun tangannya ditahan Fang.

"Masa aku nyuruh tuan rumah tidur di luar, aku nggak sekurang ajar itu tahu," sahut Fang. Boboiboy mengerang. Fang, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan sopan santun. Ini saat untuk memikirkan keselamatan dirimu sendiri.

Pemuda berambut keunguan itu sama sekali tidak mengerti kalau pacarnya tidak bisa menahan batasnya kalau masih berada didekat Fang saat ini.

Fang menarik tangannya sehingga Boboiboy duduk di kasur. "Sudah disini saja." Boboiboy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rasanya ada yang aneh dari cara Fang ngomong.

"Kau takut tidur sendirian?"

Wajah Fang memerah. Ia menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Enak saja. Aku tidak takut, aku hanya tidak mau dibilang tidak sopan," sergahnya galak.

Boboiboy tersenyum geli. "Iya, iya."

Ia kemudian berbaring di kasurnya. Fang ikut berbaring. "Tidak usah pakai selimut ya? Panas." Boboiboy mengangguk saja.

Fang menutup matanya. Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. Anak itu benar-benar mirip kucing saat tidur. Tapi tetap saja Boboiboy harus memaksa matanya yang ingin selalu memandang tubuh Fang agar memandang arah lain.

Fang bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Boboiboy. Sehingga wajahnya berada di dekat leher Boboiboy. Nafas teraturnya menerpa leher Boboiboy yang entah kenapa membuat Boboiboy menahan nafas.

Tangan Fang bergerak, terangkat sehingga memeluk Boboiboy. Kenapa Fang masih bisa minta diserang padahal sedang tidur begini? Boboiboy mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang sudah menegang.

Boboiboy mencoba untuk bergeser agar ia tidak perlu harus memandang bagian-bagian menarik dari tubuh Fang. Tapi hal itu malah membangunkan Fang. Kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Aku membangunkan mu ya?"

Fang mengangguk. "Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Aku belum bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?" tanya Fang lagi dengan mata yang setengah tertutup. Boboiboy hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tidur saja lagi Fang."

Fang menggeleng. "Aku jadi tidak ngantuk lagi. Mana panas banget."

"Kukipasi mau?" tawar Boboiboy. Fang mengangguk menyetujui. Boboiboy berbalik mengambil sebuah majalah bola. Ia lalu mengipasi Fang. Fang tampak nyaman saat angin sepoi-sepoi menerpanya.

Boboiboy terkekeh geli melihatnya. Fang mendelik padanya. "Kenapa mentertawakanku?" Boboiboy menggeleng ia malah mencium puncak kepala Fang. Membuat wajah Fang bersemu merah.

Boboiboy jadi menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Sekarang lihat! Wajah Fang yang merona malu hanya menaikkan libidonya. _Double shit!_ Umpatnya merasa kalau ia semakin tidak bisa menahan diri.

Ia meraih dagu Fang yang ditanggapi raut bertanya-tanya dari pemuda itu. Boboiboy mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Fang. Fang membulatkan matanya, pasalnya ini adalah _first kiss_ mereka sejak pacaran.

Boboiboy selama ini selalu menahan diri untuk tidak mencium kekasihnya itu. Ia takut kebablasan. Tapi saat ini ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Ia mulai mengulum bibir tipis Fang, memagutnya perlahan serta menghisap lama bibir bawahnya. Menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menggecap rasa dibibir Fang.

Tidak ada penolakan membuat Boboiboy senang. Namun juga tak ada balasan yang membuat Boboiboy heran sekaligus kesal.

Ia melepas pagutannya dan menatap Fang intens. Wajah Fang sudah memerah sampai ketelinganya. Merasa malu entah karena apa sehingga ia memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak membalas tatapan Boboiboy.

"Fang. Kenapa tak membalas ciumanku? Kau tak suka?"

Fang menggeleng. "Aku... tak tahu caranya," bisiknya pelan dengan nada ragu. Nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi untungnya masih tertangkap telinga Boboiboy. Boboiboy cengo mendengarnya. Dia hampir tertawa mendengar jawaban lugu sang pacar.

Ya ampun. Memangnya dia pacaran sama anak kecil? Masa Fang sama sekali tidak tahu caranya berciuman?

Kekehan keluar dari mulut Boboiboy yang dihentikan pukulan main-main Fang. "Jangan menertawaiku sialan."

Boboiboy menatap Fang dengan mata bersinar jahil. Pacarnya itu polos banget sih. Udah gak ngerasa ngundang libido orang terus gak tahu juga cara berciuman?

"Mau ku ajari?"

Fang menaikkan sebelah alis bingung. Awalnya ia tampak ragu namun kemudian ia mengangguk dengan mata penuh rasa ingin tahu yang makin membuat Boboiboy gemas.

"Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin, rileks aja, terus gerakin bibirmu sesuai yang aku lakukan, hisap juga boleh, seperti ini." Boboiboy langsung mempraktikkannya pada bibir _peach_ Fang. Melanjutkan ciuman yang tadi ia rasa belum selesai.

Kali ini ia senang karena mendapat respon. Walau Fang masih terasa kaku dan canggung.

Ia melepas ciumannya saat tahu kalau Fang butuh oksigen. Nafas Fang terengah-engah karena wajahnya terasa panas.

"Pernah dengar _French kiss_?"

Fang memiringkan kepala dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Ia menggeleng. "Apa itu?"

Boboiboy cengo sekali lagi. Ini beneran deh, Fang itu polos banget. # _betewe Boboiboy, situ udah ngerusak dikit kok kepolosan Fang._

Boboiboy menyeringai. "Mau tahu?" Fang mengangguk. Sama sekali tidak merasa bahaya melihat senyum lebar yang terpampang di wajah pacarnya.

Boboiboy mendekatkan diri dan menyeringai lebih lebar. Entah kemana tekad yang tidak mau kebablasan sebelumnya.

Ia memagut bibir Fang kasar. Menggigit bibir bawah Fang sehingga Fang kaget dan terpekik. Membuat ia membuka mulut sehingga Boboiboy langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Fang.

Ia mengabsen deretan gigi putih Fang, meraba langit-langitnya yang membuat Fang menggeliat geli. Ia kemudian bermain dengann lidah Fang. Membelilit lidah yang kaku itu agar menari.

" _Nnghh_." Lenguhan Fang serasa menghantam kewarasan Boboiboy. Ia semakin beringas menginvasi mulut Fang. Decapan terdengar dari ciuman itu. Ganasnya permainan itu dibuktikan dengan mengalirnya saliva di dagu Fang.

Entah saliva dia atau Fang. Tapi mungkin kedua-duanya.

Fang mendorong pelan dada Boboiboy. Pertanda dia sudah kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman panas yang berlangsung lima menit itu. Boboiboy yang mengerti langsung menjauhkan dirinya.

Ditatapnya Fang yang menghirup udara dengan rakus. Setelah Fang tenang ia kembali bersuara. "Ciuman itu tidak hanya dibibir lho."

Fang memandangnya dengan penasaran. "Oh ya?" Boboiboy mengangguk. "Memang bisa dimana lagi?" tanya Fang dengan mata bersinar polos. Boboiboy tertawa pelan.

"Bisa dimana saja," ia lalu mengecup setiap inci wajah Fang dimulai dari kening Fang, pipinya, kelopak matanya, hidungnya, dagunya lalu terakhir ia mengecup bibir Fang.

Lama kelamaan kecupan itu menjadi sebuah pertarungan lidah yang didominasi oleh Boboiboy. Boboiboy tahu kalau Fang menyukai _french kiss_ mereka. Buktinya pemuda itu memeluk leher Boboiboy erat.

"Lalu," Boboiboy menurunkan wajahnya sejajar dengan leher jenjang Fang. Ia meneguk ludah saat melihat leher putih milik kekasihnya. Ia mengecup leher itu lalu menjilatnya dengan sensual.

Fang menggigit bibirnya. Menahan suara-suara yang mungkin keluar. Boboiboy mengigit kulit leher Fang sehingga pemuda itu terpekik pelan. Boboiboy sendiri tampak puas melihat bercak kemerahan di leher Fang yang ia buat.

"Ini namanya _kissmark,_ itu tanda kau adalah milikku Fang," bisiknya didekat telinga Fang. Jantung Fang berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena kata-kata Boboiboy, mungkin karena suara serak pacarnya yang membuat ia merinding.

Boboiboy menjilat telinga Fang dan menggigitnya pelan. Fang mengerang tertahan. Membuat Boboiboy makin menggila. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia ingin mendengar lebih suara Fang.

Suara desahan serta rintihan yang keluar karena dirinya. Ia ingin mendengar semua itu. Mendengar Fang meneriaki namanya dengan nada yang bernafsu.

 _Damn it!_ Pikirannya makin gak ngeres.

"Fang. Aku sudah tak tahan. Boleh aku memilikimu seutuhnya?" bisik Boboiboy dengan suara pelan dan serak.

Fang mengerutkan kening samar. "Apa maksudmu?" Fang tampaknya tak mengerti maksud ucapan Boboiboy.

"Aku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman."

Fang tampak masih belum mengerti. "Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan nada polos. Membuat Boboiboy tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening Fang lembut. Fangnya itu sangat polos dan menggemaskan.

"Mungkin hal itu akan sakit pada awalnya tapi aku janji akan melakukannya selembut mungkin. Aku ingin menyatu denganmu. Aku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya Fang. Bolehkan?"

Fang berpikir sejenak. Ia lalu memandang Boboiboy. "Baiklah. Asal kau janji tidak akan kasar," Boboiboy tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman yang manis untuk kekasih polosnya itu.

Ia tak akan menyakiti pacarnya itu. Melihat sisi polos, lugu dan manis Fang itu membuatnya hangat. Membuat ia jadi ingin terus memilikinya. Ia bertekad tak akan membiarkan Fang lepas dari genggamannya.

Ciuman lembut itu kemudian berubah menjadi liar. Boboiboy bangkit tanpa melepas pagutannya. Ia bangkit diatas tubuh Fang. Kedua lututnya yang menumpu berat tubuhnya berada dikedua sisi tubuh Fang.

Fang menutup matanya. Membiarkan Boboiboy mengambil alih sesukanya. Untuk kali ini dia akan mengalah.

Boboiboy membuka bajunya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat kepanasan. Bukan hanya suhu yang membuatnya gerah namun nafsu yang telah menambil alih otaknya ikut berperan.

Tangan kanannya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Fang. Ia dapat merasakan betapa halus kulit itu. Mulutnya melepas ciuman itu dan berpindah ke leher Fang. Ia memperbanyak _kissmark,_ menjilat dan menggigit hingga meninggalkan bercak-bercak di seluruh leher Fang.

Fang menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Boboiboy sepertinya menyadari hal itu. Ia menatap Fang lembut dan mengelus bibir Fang.

"Jangan ditahan Fang. Kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Lagipula aku ingin mendengar desahanmu kok." Boboiboy nyengir.

Fang memerah mendengar ucapan Boboiboy. Ia malu setengah mati jika mengeluarkan suara desahan. Tapi ia akhirnya menghembuskan nafas dan merilekskan diri. Boboiboy tersenyum dan kembali menikmati 'santapan'nya.

Tangan kiri Boboiboy menyentuh puting kiri Fang dan mencubitnya pelan. Ia bermain-main dengan benda itu sampai Fang mengerang. Boboiboy akhirnya puas dengan leher Fang yang sudah penuh akan bercak-bercak.

Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengulum _nipple_ kanan Fang. Fang mendesah nikmat. Segala sesuatunya terasa asing. Asing namun sangat memabukkan.

Tangan kanan Boboiboy turun untuk menarik celana boxer hitam Fang lepas. Fang membulatkan matanya kaget dengan hal yang Boboiboy lakukan. Sekarang ia merasa malu karena tidak mengenakan apapun lagi.

Sekarang ia _full naked_. Polos dalam artian yang berbeda.

Ia berusaha menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang kini telah terekspos. Tetapi Boboiboy menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa Fang?"

Fang memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam. "Aku malu Boboiboy," cicitnya pelan. Boboiboy tertawa pelan.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Tak usah malu."

Boboiboy mencium kembali bibir Fang yang sudah agak bengkak. Melakukan _french kiss_ yang disukai Fang. Fang sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat suka ketika Boboiboy mendominasi dirinya saat bermain lidah.

Boboiboy memijat pelan junior Fang dengan lembut. Ia ingat sudah berjanji tidak akan 'terlalu' kasar.

" _Nngh... mmhh... anghhh_..."

Fang mendesah di tengah ciumannya. Boboiboy tersenyum dan menaikkan tempo pijatannya. Ia ingin mendengar Fang mendesah terus.

Karena demi tuhan, setiap desahan Fang seolah mengosongkan pikirannya. Seolah yang ada di dunia ini hanyalah Fang. Hanya Fang. Tak ada hal lain lagi.

Fang memeluk leher Boboiboy makin erat. Seolah kalau melepaskannya ia akan jatuh. Tapi kalau boleh jujur Fang sudah jatuh. Jatuh pada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy melepaskan ciumannya yang disambut desahan kecewa dari Fang. Boboiboy terkekeh pelan mengetahui Fang sudah menikmati permainan mereka.

Boboiboy menelusuri tubuh Fang dengan lidahnya. Dimulai dari dadanya sampai ke perutnya. Fang mengerang saat dirasakannya sensasi aneh dari lidah Boboiboy yang menjilati setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Kau manis sekali Fang. Seperti _desserts_ rasa blueberry dan vanilla," ucap Boboiboy. Lidahnya membentuk benang saliva dengan tubuh Fang.

Mulut Boboiboy menggantikan pekerjaan tangannya untuk memanjakan kepunyaan Fang. Fang menggeliat saat Boboiboy memainkan lidahnya dengan kejantanan Fang. Penis Fang berkedut menandakan kalau ia akan segera orgasme.

Boboiboy menyingkarkan mulutnya. Tangannya kembali bertugas memijit kejantanan Fang. Ia memijat dengan lebih kuat dan cepat.

"Boboi... Boy _ungh_ ," Boboiboy tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Akh, Boboiboy!" Fang melengkungkan tubuhnya saat mendapat orgasme pertamanya. Ia memeluk Boboiboy erat.

"He? Baru segini saja yang kulakukan kau sudah keluar?" terdengar sedikit nada mengejek di kalimat Boboiboy.

"Di-diam," sergah Fang walau wajahnya merah padam. Boboiboy menjilat jari kelingkingnya yang dilumuri cairan Fang. Sebenarnya seluruh telapak tangannya dibasahi cairan itu.

Fang yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat membuang wajah malunya. Boboiboy tertawa karenanya.

"Kurasa sepertinya aku mulai masuk ke acara utama," ucap Boboiboy yang mengundang wajah kebingungan Fang.

Ia mengangkat pinggul Fang sedikit lebih tinggi. Ia memposisikan kaki Fang agar memeluk pinggangnya. Fang masih bertanya-tanya namun setelah itu ia memekik.

Ia memekik karena Boboiboy memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke anal Fang. "Boboiboy, perih," lirihnya memejamkan mata.

Boboiboy mengecup mata Fang. "Sabar sedikit ya? Nanti kau terbiasa," Fang mengangguk masih menutup rapat matanya.

" _Akh_ ," Fang dibuat tersentak saat jari tengah Boboiboy ikut masuk. Untung jari Boboiboy sudah diberi pelumas kalau tidak pasti rasanya akan lebih perih lagi.

Boboiboy sebenarnya tak tega mendengar rintihan kesakitan Fang namun ini juga agar Fang nanti nyaman saat ia masuki.

" _Ahh_..." Fang meremas rambut kelam Boboiboy saat jari manis Boboiboy masuk. Menyalurkan rasa perihnya.

Boboiboy menggigit bibirnya. "Tahan oke?" Boboiboy mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam rektum Fang.

"Akh, Boboiboy," Fang mengeratkan pelukannya saat jari Boboiboy bergerak untuk melonggarkan rektumnya.

 _"_ _Ah!"_ Boboiboy tersenyum lega saat mengetahui kalau ia menemukan _sweetspot_ Fang. " _Ngh.. ngah... hah..."_ Fang hanya mendesah nikmat sesudahnya.

Gila. Boboiboy merasa kalau ia sudah mulai gila mendengar desahan Fang.

Ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari anal Fang. Fang mendesah panjang saat merasakan dirinya kosong.

Boboiboy membuka resleting celananya. Mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Ia melumuri juniornya dengan sisa sperma yang tersisa.

"Aku mulai masuk Fang."

Fang melirik kebawah. Ia memerah sendiri melihat junior kekasihnya. Fang dapat merasakan milik Boboiboy yang menyentuh bibir analnya dan kemudian masuk perlahan-lahan.

Fang mengerang kesakitan. Rasanya sangat sakit. Seperti tubuhnya terbagi menjadi dua.

"Akh, Boboi..boy sakit, perih," rintihnya. Boboiboy berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap Fang khawatir terlebih ia dapat melihat air mata di pelupuk mata Fang.

Ia menjilat air mata itu dan mengecup kening Fang lembut. "Kita bisa berhenti kalau kau mau."

Fang menggeleng. Ia balas menatap Boboiboy. Ia menarik leher Boboiboy dan menciumnya sekilas. "Lakukan saja."

Fang tahu betapa besar Boboiboy menginginkan hal ini. Ia tahu Boboiboy sangat ingin memilikinya. Memilikinya. Hal itu membuat ia merasa bahagia. Jadi ia tak akan menghacurkan keinginan Boboiboy. Ia akan memberikan dirinya untuk pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Boboiboy ragu-ragu. Fang mengangguk mantap.

Boboiboy masih ragu selama sedetik namun kemudian ia memantapkan hatinya lagi. Ia melesakkan kejantannya sepenuhnya. Diiringi jeritan Fang.

"Aku akan bergerak, kau tahan sebentar ya?"

Fang mengangguk. Ia memeluk leher Boboiboy, kakinya masih melingkari pinggang Boboiboy. Punggungnya terangkat. Tubuhnya membentuk huruf u saat ini. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Fang mengerang dan merintih. Rasanya sakit sekali.

" _Ahh..."_ Fang mendesah nikmat saat Boboiboy berhasil menabrak _sweetspot_ nya. Fang mendesah saat Boboiboy berkali-kali menyentuh titik yang sama.

Boboiboy menaikkann temponya. Ia mendesah tatkala dinding rektum Fang mengapit kuat juniornya.

" _So tight, You must be enjoying, aren't you?_ "

Fang tak menjawab. Ia hanya mendesah semakin keras saat Boboiboy telah sampai pada kecepatan yang tinggi dan tempo yang makin tak beraturan.

"Ahh, Boboi _ngh_ boy, kurasa aku _angh_ akan keluar, _ah_.."

"Aku juga Fang, bersama-sama oke?"

"AHHH! Boboiboy!"

Fang tak dapat menahan teriakannya saat ia mendapat orgasme keduanya. Sesuatu yang hangat serasa mengisi perutnya dan ia tahu kalau Boboiboy juga telah keluar.

Fang lemas. Tubuhnya sudah tak bertenaga. Ia melepaskan pelukannya sehingga terjatuh ke kasur. Boboiboy sendiri masih berada diatasnya. Pemuda itu mengatur nafasnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan miliknya.

Ia rasa ia keluar banyak karena cairan yang mengalir di paha Fang cukup banyak.

Ia menghempaskan diri kesamping Fang. Ia menolehkan wajah kesamping dan mendapati kalau Fang sudah tertidur. Ia terseyum melihat wajah damai Fang yang tertidur. Mungkin ia sangat kelelehan.

Ia mengecup bibir Fang sekilas.

" _Good night my angel._ "

Boboiboy lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Fang. memeluk kekasihnya itu. Lalu ia ikut masuk kedalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Boboiboy bangun dengan tubuh yang terasa pegal. Ia duduk dan menggeliat. Ia menoleh kesamping. Butuh beberapa detik otaknya memproses kenapa Fang tidur tanpa baju dan tubuh yang berbecak merah.

 _Blush._

Wajahnya memanas saat teringat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah karena sudah meniduri kekasihnya itu serta merusak kepolosan seorang Fang – yang selama ini tidak ia ketahui.

Namun ia bahagia karena sekarang Fang sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Tidak ada yang bisa memiliki pemuda itu selain dirinya. Ia mencium kening Fang sebelum berdiri untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Fang membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Melihat keadaan sekitar. Awalnya ia merasa tidak tahu dimana dia berada sampai ingat kalau ia menginap di kamar Boboiboy.

Tunggu. Menginap di kamar Boboiboy, lalu mereka melakukan-

Fang tidak sanggup melanjutkan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia membenamkan wajahnya kebantal. Merasa malu atas apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

Boboiboy keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang telah rapi. Ia menengok ke kasur. Melihat apakah Fang sudah bangun atau belum. Ia heran melihat Fang yang membenamkan seluruh wajahnya ke bantal.

Ia mendekati pemuda berambut ungu itu. "Hei Fang, kau sudah bangun?" Fang tidak menoleh. Ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Ia merasa khawatir karena Fang tidak mau menoleh atau pun menjawabnya. Ia mengusap rambut pemuda itu. "Kau marah padaku Fang?" Fang menggeleng. Masih belum bersuara atau memandangnya.

"Ayolah Fang, jawab aku, aku khawatir jadinya," ucap Boboiboy cemas. Fang masih diam. Boboiboy menghela nafas. "Aku minta maaf oke, semalam aku tidak bisa menahan diri tapi tolong jangan marah padaku Fang," mohonnya.

Fang akhirnya berbalik namun tidak mau memandang kedua manik Boboiboy. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf, aku tidak marah sama sekali," ucapnya perlahan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau memandangku?" tanya Boboiboy. Ibu jarinya mengusap kening Fang lembut.

Fang mengalihkan arah pandangnya. Pada apapun asal bukan Boboiboy. "Aku malu," cicitnya.

Boboiboy tersenyum lega. Fang tidak marah padanya. Pemuda itu hanya merasa malu dengan pengalaman yang pertama kali baginya itu. Ia mencium pipi Fang dengan sayang. "Kau tak perlu malu, apalagi padaku."

Fang mengangguk dengan ragu. Fang mencoba untuk duduk tapi ia merasa sangat sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia meringis. Boboiboy yang melihat itu membantunya bangkit dengan raut cemas.

"Sakit?"

Fang mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau tiduran saja, aku rasa pagi ini kau bakalan tidak bisa jalan Fang." Fang memandangnya cemberut.

"Aku tidak boleh kemana-mana?"

Boboiboy mengiyakan dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Tapi aku mau mandi Boboiboy, badanku terasa lengket. Tidak nyaman," ujarnya.

Boboiboy menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia tahu pasti tidak nyaman sekali tubuh yang lengket karena keringat dan hasil 'olahraga malam' mereka. Ia memutuskan untuk menggendong Fang dengan _bridal style._

Fang yang terkejut reflek memeluk leher Boboiboy. Boboiboy mulai menganggap ini adalah ide yang buruk. Tubuh Fang masih telanjang dan ia bersusah payah untuk tidak fokus kebeberapa bagian dari tubuh pemuda berambut ungu itu.

Ia meletakkan Fang ke bathtub yang telah terisi air dan menuangkan sabun cair. Fang mengocok air di dalam bathtub sehingga menghasilkan busa yang banyak. Ia tersenyum senang. Boboiboy terkekeh geli melihat binar matanya yang seperti anak kecil.

Kekasihnya ini manis sekali.

Fang mengguyurkan air ke kepalanya. Sehingga seluruh tubuhnya kini basah.

Boboiboy meneguk ludah melihatnya. _Hell,_ bagaimana tidak. Melihat kulit putih yang basah itu, rambutnya yang menempel ke kening dan dihiasi busa-busa. Air yang menetes dari pelipis ke dagunya. Oke. Ini ide buruk membiarkan ia memandikan Fang.

"Boboiboy." Panggilan Fang mengembalikan akalnya yang mulai kemana-mana. "Ambilkan shampo," pintanya.

Boboiboy menuruti. Ia mengambil shampo, menuangkan ke telapak tangannya kemudian menggosok kepala Fang. Fang tidak protes. Ia menikmati pijatan dikepalanya.

Boboiboy mengambil shower dan membilas rambut ungu itu sampai bersih. Ia melangkah kedepan mengambil handuk. Ia melepas sumbatan bathtub untuk membuang air.

Sekali lagi. Ide buruk. Kini tubuh bagian bawah Fang terekspos. Boboiboy tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak fokus kesana.

Fang memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Ia memiringkan kepala. _Imut,_ batin Boboiboy tak tahan.

Boboiboy masuk ke bathtub dan langsung mencium Fang ganas. Fang terkejut mendapat serangan mendadak begitu.

Boboiboy menelusupkan lidahnya dengan mudah karena Fang belum siap.

" _Nghh..."_ Fang mengerang saat Boboiboy sepenuhnya berkuasa didalam rongga mulutnya. Boboiboy membelit lidah Fang dan mengajaknya bermain-main. Fang mencengkeram tepian bathtub kuat.

Boboiboy melepas bibir mereka. Ia memiringkan kepala untuk mencium leher Fang. Namun sebelum dapat menyentuh leher seputih susu itu mulutnya ditahan oleh telapak tangan kanan Fang. Sedangkan tangan kiri Fang mencengkeram tangannya yang mulai mengelus paha Fang.

"Ja-jangan," ucap Fang agak bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir menahan gugup. " 'itu'ku masih sakit Boboiboy," bisiknya pelan.

Kepala Boboiboy langsung dihantam kesadaran. "M-maaf," katanya gugup. Ia segera beranjak keluar. Merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya karena semalam pertahanan dirinya jadi lemah.

"Boboiboy aku sudah selesai," Fang memanggil Boboiboy yang sibuk menyumpahi dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Boboiboy menoleh. Fang sudah memakai handuk. Boboiboy lega, setidaknya hal itu membantu dia tidak mulai jelalatan lagi.

Ia segera mengangkat Fang dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Fang didudukkan di tepi kasur. Boboiboy mengambil tas Fang karena tahu disana ada baju Fang yang telah disiapkan pemuda itu untuk menginap.

"Aku keluar dulu ya Fang, ku ambilkan sarapan untukmu."

Fang mengangguk. Boboiboy segera keluar.

"Mana Fang?" tanya Ochobot di dapur. Robot kuning itu sedang memegangi dua kaleng cokelat.

"Di kamar, lagi pasang baju," jawab Boboiboy mengambil piring yang berisi beberapa roti yang telah diolesi selai oleh Ochobot dan segelas coklat panas.

"Kau mau kemana Boboiboy dengan roti itu?" Ochobot heran saat Boboiboy membawa piring itu menaiki tangga.

"Um... aku mau mengantar sarapan untuk Fang," jawabnya.

"Lho kenapa tidak sarapan disini saja sama-sama?" Ochobot makin bingung.

"Ah, dia tidak enak badan," jawab Boboiboy asal lalu langsung kabur secepatnya sebelum ditanyai lebih lanjut yang akhirnya membocorkan perbuatannya semalam.

Boboiboy memasuki kamar saat Fang telah selesai memasang bajunya. Boboiboy mendekat.

"Nih," ia menyodorkan piring dan gelasnya. Fang menggumam sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia memangku piring itu dan meminum perlahan coklatnya.

Boboiboy memperhatikannya dengan senang. Tapi saat melihat leher Fang yang penuh bercak ia tidak bisa untuk tidak merona.

"Boboiboy mau?"

Fang menyodorkan gelasnya. _Aku ingin kau saja Fang,_ batin Boboiboy gaje.

"Mau, tapi kau minum dulu," ujar Boboiboy dengan sebuah seringai. Fang menatapnya heran tapi kemudian meminum juga coklatnya. Saat bibirnya terpisah dengan tepi gelas Boboiboy langsung menciumnya dan meminum coklat itu dari mulut Fang.

Boboiboy tersenyum puas saat mengakhiri ciuman rasa coklatnya. Sedangkan Fang hanya dapat bersemu merah. "Aku selalu suka coklat, terutama kalau itu dari mulutmu Fang, rasanya makin manis dan enak," godanya.

Fang memukul pelan bahu Boboiboy walau wajahnya masih merona hebat. Boboiboy hanya tertawa menanggapi.

Ia memelingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Fang lalu mencium Fang dengan lembut. Fang menutup matanya membalas ciuman Boboiboy dan langsung memeluk leher Boboiboy.

" _I Love You_ Fang _,_ " bisiknya disela ciumannya. Dan sepertinya ciuman ini akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Ini apaaa?! Lemonnya kurang hot. Kenapa gak bisa lebih dari ini?! Kenapaaa?! (Situ yang nulis Woi!)**

 **Ini lebih sweet dari yang kuduga. Padahal pengennya beneran panas! Argh! Endingnya juga kurang memuaskan! Dan aku lebih pengen menonjolkan kepolosan Fang tapi kayaknya gak berhasil juga! (Udah Woi!)**

 **Btw, aku suka ngebaca para seme yangg tersiksa nahan diri karena melihat kepolosan dan keimutan uke mereka. Kayaknya aku sadistik juga.**

 **Awalnya bingung mau T+ atau sekalian aja M tapi akhirnya otak bejat ini menang. hehehe. Nulis beginian yang berat adalah nyari tempat nulis yang tenang. Habis adik perempuanku suka ngebaca tulisanku kalau lagi ngetik. Aku gak pengen otaknya jadi mesum kayak kakaknya. Dia masih terlalu kecil buat tahu yang beginian.**

 **Rated M pertama ku malah ditulis di sekolah dan hampir ketahuan temen-temen. Kalo sampe mereka tahu. Habis aku. Mereka alim-alim sih...**

 **Yah yang penting aku sudah nyelesain Fic ini sehingga lega... nah buat yang pengen komen, kritik atau lainnya silahkan tulis di kotak Review \ ( ' v ' ) ~**


End file.
